This girl that loves me too
by kawaiiblossom125
Summary: Sakura is a trouble and hates everyone and everything except Hinata who is her opposite. Follow these two girls these two girls in their journey throughout Konoha Gakuen the school that isn't in the descripition of decency and humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi**,** SO I'm sooo excited cos this is my first Hinasaku fic. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The sun shone against black curtains and the light breathing of a green-eyed,pink haired girl filled the dark room. Sakura Haruno is the name of the owner of this room. Don't be fooled because looks can be extremely deceiving when it comes to her.

**Sakura's p.o.v**

My dream faded as the annoying sound of my alarm rang in my the stop button I stood up to get to my new school Konoha Gakuen. My mum just hopes I don't get expelled again. Yeah she wishes but you can **never** be sure with me. I dressed up in a black v-neck top with "Death Note"in blood bold writing,dark skinny jeans and black converses with white skulls on them. After I had my breakfast I took my skateboard and rode it all the way to school.

**Normal p.o.v **

At Konoha Gakuen it was a pretty normal day, I mean as normal as it could get around here. People were talking to each other in groups, girls were talking about make up, boys were talking about boys stuff and some were sleeping and the rest were just plainly yelling at each other.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard from the door to reveal a girl with bubblegum pink hair and under her arm a skateboard,giving off the aura of 'get near me and I will kill you'.

**Hinata's p.o.v**

A rosette with jade orbs and cute button nosed girl entered the class causing me to look up from my book. She seems so different from other girls,but something tells me she's more than what her dark yet attracting aura is giving off to people. But right before she was about to sit down I focused my gave back into my book that people aren't most likely to read.

**Sakura's p.o.v**

Seriously what is wrong with these people in this school? The only person that seems to have a decent brain seemed a guy with raven hair and mesmerizing onyx orbs but no matter how flawless he might be I don't swing that way. And for people who don't get I don't like boys I am gay. Anyways, the other person seemed to be a girl with thick, long, black hair and silver pupiless orbs gazing down a very thick book and wearing a white tank top and blue skirt reaching a few inches above her knees and white ballet flats with a bow in the middle. So, I sat next to the girl with porcelain skin. She looked u from her book right into my forest green depths causing my heartbeat to quicken instantly for what felt like forever. I broke the contact by picking up my black bag from the floor and take out my sketchbook and started sketching the girl next to me who the teacher that 30 minutes late called out the register. Her name was Hinata Hyuga. Anyways so the teacher asked me to introduce myself.

I felt everyone's eyes piercing through the back of my head as I made my way to the front of the classroom."*sigh* My name is Sakura Haruno. Any questions?" Much to my discomfort almost every human belonging to the male species raised their hands. I pointed at some random boy. "Are you single?" Really now? "Yes" next he's going to ask me out thinking I am actually interested watch. "Will you go out with me ?" Told you and then comes my flat-out reply "No" his face fell and anime tears started to run down his face! never had that reaction before usually 'men' think I'm actually playing hard to get and keep trying although they know I'm a lesbian they think this "You're too pretty to be gay". The bell rang so as they say, saved by the bell. Lucky me I have Art one of my best subjects. The teachers name was Deidara and has this way of speaking with 'yeah' at the end of most of his sentences. Why isn't anyone in this school normal? The good part was I was sitting next to Hinata which in first period I didn't notice she was blushing causing her to look even more innocent. I looked over to her canvas she was painting this picture of a girl who had the same gorgeous eyes as she did in a pale pink ballet outfit and her hair was in a elegant bun with her side bangs framing her face gently. "It's very beautiful, is this your sister?" I asked softly "Yes, it is" she replied in a gentle tone which was really nice to hear after years and years of people practically yelling at me for some very unknown reason.

Anyways, later during math I sat next to the guy with the onyx eyes which I found out is named Sasuke Uchiha and he's gay too. The start of a beautiful friendship,doncha think so too?

**Normal p.o.v **

After school the pastel pink haired girl headed home on her skateboard not wanting to be fired with tones of useless quetions one again from her mother. Ugh this sucks Sakura thought annoyed to herself. So when she arrived she put her skateboard back in her room and stomped downstairs for dinner and questions. She sat down at the dining table whilst her mother place her food in front of her. "So how your first day of school?" her mother asked "It was good" she said tonelessly "Jeez Sakura too many details" the older Haruno replied sarcastically. Sakura sighed inwardly and started to explain "Well everyone in this school is creppy except Hinata who is very pretty and Sasuke who is is really cool." "That's great honey but are you sure Hinata likes girls?" "Mom even if she's straight all I want to be is her friend because she is very unique and my opposite" her mother laughed "It's true if you don't ask her anything she justs shuts up" "Well that's the complete opposite of you because you never shut up, unless somethings up" "Well I'm going to bed, night mum." "Night honey." ending their conversation.

Back to Sakura she's lying in her bed with her arms behind her back covered in her red sheets and she thought to herself 'maybe I'm gonna like this high school after all'. And with that last thought she shut her and fell asleep till the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so Sakura is a bit ooc because I wanted to show that although she had a hard shell to crack she has her 'moments'. **

* * *

**She wrapped her arm around her petite waist whilst her hand caressed hers in a gentle motion. She leaned in slowly placing her lips on top of hers, the pink haired girls orbs widen in surprise then shut them tight and started to return Hinata's kiss. Her hand slowly rode up her blood coloured shirt causing her to moan. Their tongues battled for dominance whilst the other worked down her belt, and in a sudden move clothes stared to fly around the navy room. Teasingly she took off her panties slowly  
**

BEEP! BEEP! The sound of Sakura's alarm rang in her ears and shot right up with sweat dripping from her abnormally large forehead. Why would I dream about Hinata that way? she thought to herself as she got dressed in a sky blue t-shirt that was a little loose and black jeans with black vans. Than went downstairs to have her breakfast and rode her skateboard to school.

When Sakura arrived it was like déjà vu everyone was still staring at her and Sasuke and Hinata still seemed like the ones with common sense. *Sigh* I think that's one thing that will never change. No seriously if I had a penny every time I met a stupid person I would be the richest person alive. Anyways today I sat next to Sasuke.

**Sakura's p.o.v **

I suggested we played 20 questions and Sasuke surprisingly accepted and she asked the first question. "Soooo, what dude do you have a crush on?" "Naruto." He replied "Who?" "You know when Kakashi gives him lame excuses there's one blonde boy who always yells out 'lies!'." "Oh Yeah him."

"Who do you like?"

"Hinata."

"What's Your favorite food?"

"Tomatoes."

"Weird."

"You're not any more normal than I am."y

"True." Ending the convo.

In art I sat next to Hinata because yesterday Deidara decided that those seats were permanent until senior year. Fan-fucking-tastic. I know 'You should be happy to be sitting next to the girl you like' but you see when I do like a girl I got into my shy mode which I hated ever since. So yeah I am screwed.

"Did your sister like the painting you made yesterday?" I asked

"Yes, she liked very much."

"So what are you painting now?"

"Red roses,tulips and poppies."

"Do you know what they mean?"

"It's a my little secret." she responded playfully. Wait fuck I know nothing about flowers nada,nimic,niente rien not even what they're called just what color they are. You can't blame me though I am not a flower person I'm more on the edgy side. An example is I have 5 piercing in total but it would make some people freak out. Some of them are just very weird. So during my lunch break I went to the huge library to found a book about what flowers mean. And just my luck she came there as well and the library is bigger than my entire house! Ugh! Fuck. Finally I found that damned book.

So in this really thick book it says red flowers mean love. Yay! I have another thing to solve, finding out 1. Who she likes. 2. Is she straight. Isn't my life just so awesome you wish you were me right now? Didn't think so. Maybe I can find out who she likes if I ask her because although she is very shy she is pretty open to people. Or just me. Okay now I'm delusional why would she only open up to me. I mean she looks straight then a metal ruler, I mean Sasuke doesn't look gay but he is. Damn it! What is this girl doing to me? Sure I've seen and dated really hot girls in my life but she just got my brain fucked up more than the algebra homework due in tomorrow. See, ranting in my head is actually helping sometimes.

But in my case it just means I need to see a therapist because what person rants to themselves mentally? I know keeping a diary would make my life easier but I am too lazy for that. And now I sound like Shikamaru who is lazy ass genius. Sometimes I wish I had his brain but sometimes it just reminds me why smart people are boring as my maths book. Which btw is a complete waste of tree. I mean I am no dumbass but I am an A straight student in every subject. Then again I have to work hard for it, and you see that is not how I would like to spend my teenage years. But my mum nags me about and I quote "Will give me a future and help me to not end up like a homeless hobo." *snort*

Like that will ever happen.

**Normal p.o.v **

Sakura stormed into her bedroom to do her homework so she wouldn't have another problem to deal with. Later Sakura once again sat with her mother for dinner. And once again her mother 'interrogated' her. "So how was today."

"The same."

"Sakura, honey will it kill for you to once answer with more than two words?"

"Yes."

"Now you and I both know that's not true. So. ."

"*sigh*Fine, I found out Hinata has a crush on someone."

"Sweetie you sure she is-"

"Mom,I know. But I can't help it she's so nice,beautiful and smells like lavender."

"Okay, but if you get hurt, I know a great ice-cream shop." Sakura stood up to hug her red-haired mother whilst saying:

"See? That's why you're the best mum in the whole world."

"Okay, you might need to go to bed, it's pretty late."

"Good night mummy."

"Night honey."

**Sakura's p.o.v **

See? That's why I have the best mum. She supported me when I came out and even when she knows it's not a good idea. Still supports. *Sigh* Who know what will happen tomorrow? I wish I knew because although I am very unexpected I want to know what will happen next. Because I was brought up with "preparation is the key to success" I know I have a nuts mum. But whataya gonna do? You can't pick your family.

* * *

**Okay, So fun factS: 1.I had to look up the flower thing because when it comes to flowers I am dumber than a piece of bread. 2. I based Sakura on me. I know ranting to myself is weird but, what can you do?. So if you wanted to know anything just review it and I will put it in my story or just reply to you. Thanx for reading. **

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I went to school determined to find out information on Hinata. Just anything that will help. So when I came through the door in tutor time I sat next to Sasuke to ask him anything he might know about my sweet Hinata. I know that sounds weird, I'm creeping myself out.

So, what he told me she was gay as well. So,yay! All I have to do now is try to get her to like me! Wait a minute, I have 0 idea how the fuck I'm gonna do that. Ugh. I hate this. For once I have to work for something other than school. I hate my life so much right now.

I sat in my usual seat for art. I looked next to me too see Hinata painting a card for valentine's day. Shit. I forgot all about it. I usually do because I buy my mum a card ever since I was 5. I know it's dorky but since my dad died. So today I will paint my mum a card and buy her a rose. I know chessy, but hey that's me and ya'll can't do anything about it. So I asked her when it was and she replied with her polite and sweet voice "I-It's on F-Friday, Sakura-chan." Wait, rewind 'Sakura-chan'. Okay, so she's warming up to me, that is a good thing right? Wait, no duh. Ugh! Sometimes my brain is frozen on complete bullshit.

*Sgih* I guess I do need to go to that Ice-cream shop my mum suggested. I entered the place and sat at table and looked at the menu. I looked around waiting for the waiter to take my order. It was this pastel pink like my weird hair. Eventually my order came and I stared to think about life, when I heard Snowfalls by t.A.T.u. Oh my god, why are people bugging me in my moment of peace? But I answered anway.

"Hello."

"Hi Saki."

"Not trying to be rude but whataya want?"

"Yeah not rude at all."

"The point of this conversation.?"

"Do you want to go to a party this Saturday?"

"Meh, who's it gonna kill?"

"M'kay bye."

"Adios."y

After the phone call, a waiter with chocolate brown hair and the same pearly eyes as Hinata, walked up to me and asked me"Are you Sakura?"

"Yes, you?"

"I'm Neji, Hinata's cousin." She never told me she has a cousin. Well, I didn't ask either so probably that's why. Sorry off topic.

"Oh."

"Yeah, she talks about you constantly, I think she has a crush on you." Omg, Omg, Omg he said he thinks she has a crush on me. I think my face is red.

"Why would she have a crush on me, she's straight right?."

"Nowhere near she is completely gay, never ever had a crush on a guy. That's why Hiashi disowned her." Her father disowned her because she is like me. Okay I'm gone in complete gassed mode. Which does't happen very often.

"Oh, she never told me she was gay."

"I think it's because she didn't want to scare you."

"Why would it scare me?"

"Because when her father didn't accept her she thought that everyone had the same thoughts, so this is a touchy subject for her." Oh my poor Hina-chan. Yeah,yeah I gave her a cute nickname, deal with it.

"Oh."

On Friday I decided to just go with the flow and not pull moves on her. I mean I had it pretty easy but she has a dad with a pole up his ass. Also a surprisingly she stared the conversation this time. "Who are these pretty girls?" she asked in her innocent tone.

"Lena Katina and Yulia Volkova a.k.a t.A.T.u which started in 2000-2010 but they reunited on the voice of Romania in December 2012." I said in one breath. I looked at Hinata's puzzled face. Omg she looks so cute.

"Wow, you know so much about them, you must really like them." she replied

"Yeah, they inspire me to be myself and they taught me that liking the same gender is ok and they told me that through their songs and weird videos." I responded.

"Oh, so it must have broken your heart to see them break up." she said softly

"Yes, it did but their songs and videos are all over the internet so, I could look back and smile." I replied again. Wow, I've said so much, I never open up to people but I guess she and Sasuke are exceptions.

"Well, the person that helped me is my cousin Neji." she said

"Yeah, I met him at this ice-cream place called...something I can't remember but in my defence I know it was something with Le at the start of it." I said sheeply. She just laughed and said to me in her sweet vioce:

"Le crème glacée you mean" she corrected me.

"Yeah." I said completely clueless what that meant. Next I did something I'd never thought I'd do.

"Hey Hinata, do want to go to a party this Saturday with me.?" I asked trying hard not to stutter like a dumbass and blush. But I didn't succeed with the latter one. She looked so shocked.


End file.
